


Can't Slow Down

by Volerian



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingering, Human Waverly, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, werewolf nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: Werewolf AU.  Nicole is the newest addition to Purgatory's police force and she is hiding a secret. She isn't human. Having fallen hard for Waverly, she tries to keep her wolf in check. Will she make a  move or will someone make a move for her?





	Can't Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodkabite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabite/gifts).



> This wouldn't have been possible had it not been for frostfvll helping me along the way and letting me bug her with questions. So thank you, this one is for you.

Nicole had never felt like this before in her life, she was so head over in heels for this girl. This lovely human girl who was the brightest thing in this little town and the whole place knew it. The only one who didn't was Waverly. That girl just couldn't see how good she really was.

The deputy and her wolf yearned to show her, to give her the love that she deserved. Much better than that man-boy ever could have treated her. The thought of Champ had red heads hackles raised and she had to take a few calming breaths at her desk to get her temper under control as she would rather not wolf out in the police station. That would certainly not bode well for her.

You see she is a born werewolf, not one of those poor bitten and cursed creatures that leave destruction and sadness in their wake. She has the control of being meshed with her wolf side from day one and has grown into her own. Alpha is her title and she owns it along with all that comes with it though it hasn't always been that way. Being born with a penis wasn't exactly her ideal but with her family and the pack she had grown up knowing there wasn't anything wrong with it and damn anyone who thought differently. 

Now she isn't inexperienced by any means having had some flings and a few relationships in the past but whatever this is with the youngest Earp sister is beyond anything she could explain. She feels a pull , a deep seated yearning to do anything for the younger woman. Nicole hasn't called her mom to ask for clarification but she has her suspicions on what it could be. When she gets a free moment from the chaos that always seems to surround the town she will be making that call.

Leaning back in her desk chair she shuts her eyes as she lets her mind replay the events of today. The utter miscommunication earlier in the day when she thought she was finally getting some answers about the town when really all Waverly wanted to know was how she knew she was gay. Yet Nicole couldn't let her irritation with Nedley about her report go and when she thought the younger brunette was poking fun at who she was she got fed up and snapped back. It truly wasn't one of her best moments.

Then she had found Waverly walking, nearing the edge of town, while she was on patrol and she wanted nothing more than to get the other woman in her car and keep her warm and safe. She stuffed those emotions deep down as her wolf grumbled. Deputy Haught listened as the woman she had come to care for shared how much her world had been changing in such a short amount of time. Nicole would never have asked Waverly to be something she wasn't and stated it so she knew she was sincere. They had left it as friends, and while she was happy that she at least had the youngest Earp in her life she knew it would be hell and her control would be tested .

Opening her eyes again, she sighs wanting to be a home already so she could relieve the stress of the day already. Rolling her neck she glances up at the clock and realizes it is time for Nedley to head to Shorty's for his evening break. Sure enough about two minutes later she watches as he heads out the door saying he will be back in about an hour.

Gathering up some of the papers on her desk she moves to the front counter to continue her work and to be of help if someone should come in.

Not even ten minutes later and the youngest Earp is barreling into the station and past her into Nedley's office. She follows watching a bit shocked as Waverly shuts every blind ignoring her as tries to get her to stop a moment to talk.

Waverly shuts the door to Nedley's office and then Nicole finds her arms full of the younger woman causing her to stumble back to the couch. However she is distracted by the taste and feel of the younger woman's mouth on her own. Not that she and her wolf aren't elated by the kiss but she needs some answers so with a light push on Waverly's hips she has her moving back.

“ What happened to friends?” Nicole asks breathlessly.

“ You know what I've always wanted?” 

“What?” Nicole really can't figure out where the youngest Earp is going with all of this and her mind is still very much on that kiss.

“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet. Yeah. To swim far out into the ocean so I can't see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.”

“Isn't that the one that looks like a p-”

“Yeah it is. Point is I've always wanted to do the things that scare me. But, well ,its not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, the thing that scares you is sitting right in front of you.”

“I scare you?” Nicole asks, shock evident in her voice. What she doesn't realize is her eyes have slowly bled into the yellow of her wolf as Waverly has been talking.

Nicole sees the confusion on Waverly's face just as she feel her teeth begin to change shape in her mouth. She is up and off the couch in a heartbeat a hand clutched over her mouth and her eyes screwed shut. She moves to the farthest corner away from the youngest Earp not wanting her to see her like this.

“You should be scared.” Her words are low, filled with pain. They sound loud in the quiet of the office. Nicole feels her nails shift to claws and she fights for control back from her wolf to keep her from a full shift. Because the last thing Purgatory needs is a fully shifted werewolf running around the police station.

Her rampaging thoughts are stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning she finds Waverly standing there nothing but warmth and kindness in her eyes. The only thing that gives her away is the uptick of her heartbeat.

“I'm not scared of you because of this Nicole. Whatever this is is just another part of who you are. I'm scared because I don't just want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world it's you.”

Nicole's eyes slip closed at that, a low rumble filling her chest as she realizes the woman she wants wants her just as much. Her eyes shoot open when she feels lips once again on her own and hands snaking to tangle in her hair. Nicole is gentle especially with her mouth full of razor sharp teeth but as she gets lost in the taste and feel of the other woman everything shifts back to normal. A sharp tug from Waverly's hands in her hair has Nicole's hips bucking forward and a blush dusts her cheeks. 

Waverly pulls back just as flushed looking from Nicole's crotch to meet her eyes. “Are you packing?”

Biting her lower lip Nicole glances down. “Nope. That's all me.”

The younger woman uses a finger to tilt the officers head up until their eyes meet. “I don't care Nicole. Nothing about you is going to change the way I feel. The fact that you are some type of supernatural creature and clearly packing some major heat there isn't something that will send me running for the hills. I want you and I mean that.” In a moment of bravery Waverly cups the bulge in Nicole's pants and smiles at seeing the other woman's eyes slip closed.

Nicole barely holds on feeling Waverly touch her like that. Somehow she manages to growl out what she had intended. “I'm a born wolf, or a werewolf as most people know us.”

The moment between them comes crashing to a halt when they hear someone moving around in the precinct.

Giving Nicole a squeeze that has her hips jerking Waverly pulls away, heading for the door to Nedley's office to leave. Turning back she can't help but smirk. “I hope to see you later this evening Officer Haught. I want the chance to see everything.” 

With that the younger woman is out the door leaving Nicole to collapse and try to collect herself before leaving Nedley's office herself.

Nicole spends the rest of her work day at her desk painfully hard. The sound and smell of Waverly Earp taunting her along with the thought of what might happen later that evening driving her up the wall with need.

When she can finally leave she does so, quickly clocking out, grabbing her things and getting in her cruiser. Nicole texts Waverly when she is leaving and the younger woman is quick to reply, asking her to meet her at the Homestead as Wynonna, Doc and Dolls are out and should be gone all night.

The deputy has to fight every instinct she has to not just gun the gas and get there as fast as she can. So she compromises and goes as fast as the speed limit will allow and maybe a little faster as she nears her destination. Pulling her cruiser into the yard of the Earp Homestead she sees Waverly step out onto the porch before she has the car off. Quickly killing the engine she grabs the keys from the ignition and steps from the car.

Her steps from the cruiser to the porch are hurried because she just wants to have Waverly in her arms again and her wolf yearns for that closeness.

Waverly grabs her collar and drags her in for a kiss when she is within reach before pulling her inside of the Homestead.

With their hands intertwined the youngest Earp pulls the officer into their living room before giving in and kissing her. The kiss is a meeting of their mouths, a gentle tease of teeth and tongues that only serves to leave them breathless when they pull apart moments later.

Waverly can't help but let her eyes travel down Nicole's clad body till they stop at the bulge in her pants. Looking back up to meet brown eyes she pauses a moment before asking, “Can I see you?”

Nicole looks at the younger woman and with a surge of confidence she unzips her pants and reaches in and frees her cock from the confines of her boxer briefs. It stands proudly erect and she can see Waverly's eyes widen at the size of it and her wolf rumbles happily.

"Holy shit, just how big are you?" she asked, her gaze transfixed on Nicole's hard cock. 

She blushed, shifting nervously and shrugged trying to play it cool. "Last time I measured I was a little over nine inches." she guesstimated. Probably a bit bigger now, since it's been about a week since she had any real relief but she certainly wasn't going to tell the brunette that.

Waverly nodded weakly and Nicole saw her hand slip to rest over her stomach and clench slightly. The deputy realized she was probably pondering how it would fit in her. That thought brought a solid throb from deep within her loins as a bead of pre-cum welled up from within to rest on the tip of her shaft. That and the fact she couldn't tear her eyes from the woman in front of her.

The pair stood there for a full minute, just looking at each other.

"So are you going to do something with that equipment or yours or do I need to do it for you?" Waverly asked teasingly as she walked closer to Nicole.

The red head felt about ready to burst, toes curling in her boots as she tried to think about anything other than bending the youngest Earp over and fucking her hard. Swallowing hard she replied, “I've been like this since you left me in Nedley's office so if you touch me I can't guarantee what will happen.”

"Well then I guess I do owe you Officer." Waverly smirked as she reached for Nicole's cock.

"Waves you don't owe me a thing." she said, or at least that's what she intended to say. However, when Waverly's soft delicate hand wraps around her cock and tugs what little control Nicole had on her erection slips away. 

Waverly squeezes in surprise as Nicole's member began to throb uncontrollably against her grasp. 

She was primed and the knowledge that it was the woman she and her wolf wanted most who just grabbed her cock and that quick tug upward was too much. She came. Gasping her eyes flicked to meet her surprised gaze and she could tell that Waverly immediately knew she fucked up. The red head doubted she realized just how badly until the first rope of her hot sticky cum impacted Waverly's thigh soaking into her jeans, then a second on her flat stomach exposed by her crop top. Nicole quickly reached down and placed her hand over Waverly's, aiming her twitching length away from her so the remaining load emptied onto the carpet.

Nicole was quite shocked by the power of her release as it rocked her a bit back on her heels as the familiar fuzzy feeling fogged up her head post orgasm. She reached out to steady herself against the wall and breathed deeply, trying to regain some semblance of control. She slowly let go of her hand as Waverly unclasped her fist from Nicole's re-hardening member. 

"God that was so hot! I mean it. I could FEEL you cumming, could feel what I did to you" She gushed, a nervous energy about her. "I have never felt anything like that before with anyone... I mean... you came for me. Because of Me." She giggled, her eyes bright and hands gesturing and Nicole couldn't help but smile at Waverly as her excitement got the best of the younger woman.

"Technically I came ON you." Nicole smirked, apparently her mouth is shooting off as quick as her cock tonight. 

"Oh yeah." She giggled, looking down at the mess Nicole made with a grin. 

Without pause Waverly kicks off her shoes, unbuttons her pants and drops them to the floor. Nicole arches an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she is doing until she starts to wipe the cum off her thigh that had seeped through the denim. "It was feeling... slimy. It was warm but now it's just cold and sticky." Waverly remarked while making a face.

She wiped Nicole's release off her leg and onto her pants working her way up . Once she finished with her legs she quickly pulled her shirt over her head and Nicole was left utterly speechless. She watched wide eyed as Waverly wiped her stomach before she paused. There was still a dollop left of Nicole's initial load on her stomach that she was looking at curiously before she scooped it up with her finger and popped it into her mouth.

"You didn't..." Nicole breathed, clearly trying to process what Waverly had just done. 

"Kinda sweet, kinda salty and a little bitter but... so very good." She exclaimed before throwing her ruined shirt onto Nicole's bedroom floor along with her pants.

Nicole stood there, slack-jawed watching as Waverly finished taking off her socks.

"You are wearing too many clothes. How about you do something to change that?", Waverly asks a wild grin on her lips.

"You're evil.", Nicole said before hurriedly kicking off her boots and socks. Her khakis, police uniform top and undershirt followed quickly after. Making sure Waverly's eyes were on her she slowly pulled off her boxer briefs letting her lover get a full glimpse of what was in store for her. The last article of clothing she takes off is her bra dropping it in her pile of discarded clothing. When she meets the younger woman's gaze she see's a hunger that rivals her own. 

Waverly moves before Nicole has a chance to. She cups the red head's cheek in her hand before their lips touch. The kiss is soft, sweet and as wonderful as their first. After the first soft peck came another, and then another.

Quickly that fire and passion bled into Waverly's kiss, and Nicole matched it. Their tongues slipped over each other, and teeth crashed together. They couldn't get enough of one another and they only pulled away from each other when the need to breathe became too much.

Nicole feels Waverly wrap her arms around her neck as her fingers tangle in her hair. She can feel her heart racing and focuses on it instead of the scent of the younger woman's arousal that fills the air. 

She wraps her arms around her slim waist, palms resting comfortably on her lovers bare ass. Giving it a playful squeeze Nicole notices the brunette's hips jerk in response. With a wicked grin she moves her thigh between Waverly's legs and a growl rumbles through her chest when she feels her grind down and the resulting wetness.

"You ok, baby girl?" Nicole whispered into her ear, feeling the light pinches of Waverly's nails dig into her scalp in response. She purposefully flexes her thigh, pressing the rock hard muscle up against Waverly's sex her hips continued to roll. Smiling she kissed the top of her head, gently brushing one hand up her back and into her hair

"Mmmffucking great." She whispered, looking up at Nicole with a glazed look in her eyes.

Nicole knew that look, and knew instinctively what she needed. She reached down and slipped her hand down to touch her fingers brushing her parted thighs. Waverly was soaked. She knew it of course, but something about slowly running her fingertips around her clit while she shamelessly ground her slit on her muscled thigh made it all that much more real.

"So I feel." She couldn't help but tease, whispering into Waverly's ear as she nuzzled her head into the crook of the brunettes neck. Her hips continued to grind and roll as Nicole kept her fingertips drawing circles faster around her clit. Her arm locked the younger woman in a tight embrace, lips grazing her neck as she cooed into her ear. "Nicole..." she moaned loudly. Hearing Waverly like this instantly had her length twitching against her stomach. 

Nicole's rubbing moved closer to where Waverly needed her as her breaths came in little moans and pants. The youngest Earp could feel her nails really start to dig into her lovers scalp, raising herself up onto her toes a little she gave her better access to her soaked heat. The red head just barely pushed two fingers into her aching hole when she gasped into the deputies ear. "Nicole..." she cooed as she soaked her thigh with her sweet release. Her body started to buck and grind against the older woman's fingers, hips wantonly rolling, seeking to prolong her orgasm until she finally came to a rest in her arms.

"Waverly?" Nicole asked after a few minutes had passed and the younger woman still hadn't lifted her face from against her neck. Finally, the brunette's head tilted up her face flushed as she peered up at her lover. The officer could see the blush of embarrassment color her face. The red head smiled warmly and reached up to cup her chin. "That was beautiful Waves. You are beautiful. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at all." she whispered softly then leaned down and kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around the younger woman's waist, cradling her to her chest as Waverly seemed to melt in her arms. She responded instantly, hungrily even and kissed Nicole back as she cradled her gently. Breaking the kiss with a sigh she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Can we move this to the bed? " Waverly asked, the normally rambunctious energy she typically displayed replaced by a relaxed shyness.

Nicole smiled widely and her wolf made itself known as a low rumble filled her chest. Her eyes flashed a yellow as she picked Waverly up in her arms and walked upstairs to Waverly's bedroom.

When they reached Wavelry's room Nicole laid her gently on the bed and couldn't help but take a moment to stare. Waverly looked absolutely angelic as her brunette hair flowed lightly around her shoulders framing her. Then the moment was broken when the younger woman pulled the officer down toward her and kissed her hard. 

Nicole was caught completely off guard, scrambling to catch herself and found herself her landing on top of the younger Earp.

Waverly kissed her over and over between her giggles until Nicole leaned up and kissed her back.

Grinning Nicole grabbed hold of the younger woman's waist pinning her to the bed which stopped the kisses. 

Waverly's eyes went wide as she moaned softly, her legs falling open before quickly wrapping around the older woman's waist, locking them together.

"You know I've always had a crush on you, right? I just didn't quite know it at first." Waverly said panting, cheeks almost as read as her lovers hair.

"I know. I found it cute how you were a bit flustered around me." The older woman acknowledged, reaching up to brush her hair from her face. 

"Did you find me cute when you were cumming on my leg?" The brunette grinned, eyes wild as another giggle escaped her lips. The red head blushed a bit at that and smiled. 

"No, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I was thinking how badly wanted to bend you over and fuck you." She confessed, giving her the complete truth.

"So fuck me." Waverly challenged, her soft hands running up Nicole's sides to grip at her hips.

Nicole met her gaze and slowly smiled, leaning down and kissed the brunette not needing any prompting. She broke the kiss and grinned down at her before gripping Waverly's knees, breaking her grip on her waist. 

Waverly frowned down at the deputy as her lover climbed off her and moved down her body. "Heyyy... what's the deal? I just told you to fuck me and you're not going to... tooo... Oohhhh fuck..." Waverly moaned, throwing her head back into the pillows behind her.

Nicole felt her small fingers grip her hair but she didn't relent, listening to the sound of Waverly's moans as her tongue flicked and darted over her wet lips was music to her ears. Her wolf was in heaven and lost in the taste of her lover and happy to finally have her. Nicole let her hands wander up over Waverly's thighs and pulled her tighter against her mouth. Waverly's thighs were draped over her shoulders as her hips bucked up into Nicole's face as she eagerly devoured the younger woman's sex, not intending to let her up until she tasted her prize. She didn't have to wait long as nails dug into her scalp and a long string of unintelligible gibberish erupted from Waverly's lips as the red heads face was bathed in her juices.

Nicole greedily lapped at her release before crawling up Waverly''s body to see the glazed look in her eye and the happy grin on her face. 

Waverly smiled softly, leaning up on her elbows and caught her breath. She reached her hands up and pulled Nicole in kissing her deeply, knowing she could taste herself on the other woman's lips but not minding in the least. 

Breaking the kiss Nicole moves to kneel in between Waverly's legs fighting against the instinct to just driver herself into the warm wet heat in front of her. Reaching between them Nicole angles her length properly before sliding in.

Waverly gasps as she feels the head of the cock part her lips. Her hips began to roll and took on a mind of their own as her body craved more.

Nicole grunted softly as the head of her cock slowly pushed into her, slowly stretching her pussy. She knew Waverly wasn't a virgin but if she had to guess this was probably the biggest she has ever had. Even though Nicole and her wolf wanted nothing move than to just slide in to the hilt she held back and went slowly it was almost agony to do so. 

"God, Waverly you feel so good." she groaned out, claw like fingers grasping at her hips as she started to thrust. Inch by inch with each successive grind she slid deeper and deeper into that warm wetness. She held her hips tightening her hold as Waverly bucked against her cock as she began to get used to Nicole deep inside her.

"Please Nicole, harder..." Waverly breathed, her hips twitching upward.

With a growl rumbling through her chest Nicole began to truly move, the fear of hurting Waverly washed away with lust as she clung to her, her legs wrapped tight around her waist, heels digging into the small of her back. Nicole's knees dug into the bed, thighs flexing against Waverly's parted legs as she moved, quickly losing control as she took what she knew that she always would desire. 

"Oh fuck... oh fuck... Nicole..." Waverly moaned, arching her back as she writhed, her hands grasping at Nicole's muscled arms as she buried her cock deep into her again and again. The tip of Nicole's shaft start to thump against her core as he they fell into a frantic rhythm.

Nicole felt the knot at the base of her cock begin to grow and her wolf growled in her head at not being able to take their lover the way they wanted to. She pulls out leaving Waverly whining and writhing. 

“On your hands and knees baby girl.” The pet name slips out and she can see Waverly shiver as she moves rolling up onto her knees before shakily grabbing a pillow to place under her for a little support. 

Once she is in position, her hips raised by pillow and knees spread does she turn around to look at Nicole. “I'm ready Daddy.”

Hearing those words falling from Waverly's lips has Nicole's cock twitching and a growl rumbling from her chest. She pulls Waverly to the edge of the bed and teases her for a moment with the head of her cock rubbing her entrance with it. With a loud smack to her ass she slides into her pussy drawing a gasp from the brunette. She doesn't waste any time and instead just begins pounding into her hard. The sound of wet fucking fills the air as she pistons her hips back and forth drawing moans and whimpers from the woman under her. 

Nicole growls as she feels her knot grow and begins easing it into Waverly's tight pussy. With a rush of strength she wraps an arm around the younger Earp's waist and one around her throat and begins fucking her hard. 

“Yes... fuck me... yes... yess... yess Daddy...cum in me... I want you to... I need you to, Please.” Waverly's moans drive her onward and Nicole bucks her hips forward over and over again. When her knot slips all the way in her hips snap forward and with a growl she sinks her teeth into the younger woman's shoulder as she cums. She tastes a slight hint of copper as she feels Waverly's walls constrict around her as she cums as well.

Once Nicole feels like she can move without stumbling she moves them both to the bed being extremely gentle with the younger woman knowing they are both tied together for a good bit of time. She listens to Waverly catch her breath before she feels the younger woman reach for her hand and then tangle their hands together.

“I think you have some explaining to do.” Waverly's voice is still shaky but Nicole knows it is true.

“I'm sorry Waves, I should have warned you before we started that this happens. It is a part of my werewolf biology. We knot to breed and make pups but it doesn't always happen. I just can't control myself around you.” She ducks her head and presses a kiss to the back of the youngest Earp's neck.

The brunette shivers at the touch before speaking. “Is that why I'm now sporting a bite mark as well?”

If Nicole could hide she would but she can't so she has to face what she has done. “Yes. The part of me that is more wolf than human wanted to claim you, to mate you but I won't do that till we have a conversation and much later down the line. That is only if you want it.”

“Its okay baby, I'm not mad at you for it. If anything I enjoyed it. I think as we continue this you will find there are a lot of things I enjoy.”

Nicole's ears perk up at that, “You want to continue this?” She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up especially as she already had feelings for the youngest Earp but she desperately wanted more. She would take whatever the woman offered her.

Waverly chuckles softly, “Of course I do. I want a relationship with you Nicole. I want to give this, to give us a shot. So I don't plan on going anywhere unless you make me.”

At those words Nicole pulls Waverly as close as she can, a purr like rumble emanating from her chest. No more words are said between the two, there will be more time in the morning when they wake to speak at length. For now they fall asleep entwined and happier than they have both been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this at it is only my second time writing something like this. I had a lot of fun writing this and will probably post more one shots and make it a series at a later date.


End file.
